


Piece of Cake

by five_nights_in_my_house



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_nights_in_my_house/pseuds/five_nights_in_my_house
Summary: Chica had decided to teach Bonnie how to bake, but it didn't go as planned.Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction Upload/Update Schedule: Every Tuesday





	Piece of Cake

“There’s my favorite guitarist!” welcomed Chica, smiling.

“Thanks, Chi!” credited Bonnie.

“You ready to bake?” She asked in her usual cheery tone.

“Not really, Ch-“ Bonnie attempted to reply.

“Great! Let’s get started!” exclaimed Chica.

Chica went over to the table and began to wipe it off. “Could you grab the ingredients for me?”

“Sure.” Bonnie answered, looking around the kitchen clueless. He’s never baked a cake before since Chica always did the cooking. “Uh, what are the ingredients?”

Chica giggled. “Cake flour, baking powder, salt, butter, sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, and milk.”

“Oh, okay. That’s simple.” Bonnie said, searching for them then setting them on the table that Chica cleaned.

Chica got the tools for the job and set them next to the ingredients. “Thanks, Bon!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now, set the oven to the temperature that’s stated in the baking book.” She pointed to the book next to the sink and Bonnie obeyed, setting the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit.

The two mixed the ingredients, put the cake into the oven, and left the kitchen to hang out in the backroom.

“Yar, har, har, har, har, har,” laughed Foxy, sneaking into the unattended kitchen.

He cranked up the heat on the oven and ran back to his cove as smoke started to escape the room.

Chica smelled the air, panicking when she sniffed in the all too familiar smell of burnt cooking.

“BONNIE!” she screamed, waking him up from his deep nap. 

“AHH!” He shrieked, causing Chica to quietly giggle. “Y-yes?”

“Let’s go to the kitchen. I believe you’ve burnt the cake I, I mean, we’ve worked so hard on.” Chica said, grabbing him and pulling him into the kitchen then freaking out when she saw the amount of smoke coming from the oven.

Her and Bonnie raced over to it, him opening it without any kind of thought.

“BONNIE, N-“ she yelled, getting covered in the dark clouds.

She coughed and looked at her masterpiece. She had great plans for this one.

Chica glared at Bonnie.

“I did it right! This wasn’t me!” he tried to explain.

She screamed and leaped at him, her arms outstretched towards his neck.

They both ran out of the kitchen, one screaming and anger and the other screaming in fear.

Foxy peeked out at his work, smiled, and chuckled. “You thought.”


End file.
